


meeting again

by nymja



Category: Train to Busan (2016)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: He pitches forward, head-first into his half-eaten kimbap. A single cry follows him into the dark:“YA! BASTARD!!”And that’s how Sang Hwa starts dating his wife.---Short snapshots of how Sang Hwa & Sung Kyeong fell in love.





	meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> i just. had a lot of feelings about these two.

The kimbap slides in front of him, a flitter of fingers from a small hand and a turn of the wrist. Before his dazed mind can process food -> waitress, apron fabric rubs against his arm. 

 

Mouth dry and face swollen, Sang Hwa turns his head to look over his shoulder. A bobbing, short ponytail landed in his line of sight like a retreating cat’s tail. 

 

“Hey, soju!” He calls out after her. Nicely, he thinks. 

 

“I’ll be back!” She shouts, moving to the next table and not giving him another look.

 

It’s couple of college kids studying for their civil service exam. They smile at her like she’s the sun as she sets down their mugs. She smiles back. Pretty.

 

He turns and takes a tearing bite out of his food. 

 

_ They  _ get drinks.

 

Now that his hands are closer to his face, he notices he missed a couple spots. He’d washed up after work (he’s not an animal, or anything), but there’s still dark-red crescents ridged under the nails. 

 

Sang Hwa rubs his thumbs against the flat of his index fingers. His ears are ringing. He wants a drink.  

But he’s already asked once, and he knows her rules. He’d get nothing if he asked again. And maybe a swat on the arm.

 

Slowly, Sang Hwa rolls his neck from side to side. Work hadn’t been great. He’d gone to the bar his boss sent him to. Only for a reminder that the owner owed some back pay. Then maybe a drink, because he hated being told to what to do by those financial leeches. But Sang Hwa was big. And when you were a big guy, there was always going to be someone who wanted to start trouble. The conversation had ended with a bat against the back of his head and a couple broken bottles and chairs. 

 

He winces as he chews. Tooth was loose. 

 

As he swallows a chunk of rice, that same small hand comes into vision. 

 

“Move your plate,” she orders.

 

He glances up. 

 

She looks down at him, carefully flat expression in place. On her hand she balances a tray. Two green bottles are on top of it--his usual. He's pretty sure the engagement ring on her finger is a fake, but he isn't quite ready to hope or ask yet. Doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

 

“Ya.” 

 

He stares at her, the edges of his vision going softer and softer. Her brows draw down together. 

 

“Ahjussi?”

 

He blinks. His eyes feel gummy. No nametag with the waitress’s uniform. He’s been coming here every night after work for the last five months. She’s never worn it once.  His head is too heavy, so his arms drop down to the table--grip going lapse on the kimbap.

 

A little “clink” as the tray is set down. It echoes. A tiny grip on his shoulder. A firm shake. 

 

“Ahjussi?” 

 

He sways slightly. 

 

Her features change, incredibly expressive as the little frown somehow dominates her entire face. “Are you alright?”

 

He brings his hand to cover the one she has on his shoulder. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles. She stops shaking him.

 

“Ya.” She pulls her hand away as if he’d burned her. “What are you-?”

 

Sang Hwa smiles. 

 

He pitches forward, head-first into his half-eaten kimbap. A single cry follows him into the dark:

 

“YA! BASTARD!!” 

 

And that’s how Sang Hwa starts dating his wife.


End file.
